prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 1, 2015 NXT results
The April 1, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 18, 2015. Summary Upon returning home after thrilling the WWE Universe during WrestleMania Week in California, the Superstars and Divas of NXT rekindled the rivalries that had fans in the Bay Area clamoring to see them. While Sami Zayn returned with NXT Championship aspirations and retribution on his mind, Hideo Itami and Tyler Breeze looked to catapult themselves into the title picture when they faced off in a grueling 2-out-of-3 Falls Match! It had been more than a month since Sami Zayn had last been seen inside an NXT ring, after suffering one of the most brutal beatdowns in NXT history at the hands of Kevin Owens at TakeOver: Rival. While the former NXT Champion was happy to see the fans and recap his tour of Abu Dhabi, Zayn revealed that all he could think of was Owens. Zayn said that the man he faced at TakeOver wasn't the friend he once knew, but he had a plan to get payback. He said he plans on using his rematch clause to get the NXT Title back and giving Owens a taste of his own medicine. The Man Beast asserted his dominance once again this week. To the delight of the NXT Universe, Rhyno hurled his opponent around the ring with ease, finishing him off with a devastating Gore to pick up a quick win. After the bout, he declared that he's here to win the NXT Championship, no matter who stands in his way. Since returning to NXT from the main roster in recent weeks, Emma has revealed a new, more bitter side of herself. The once bubbly Diva has tried to tell Bayley that having a good time and embracing the fans won't get her far, capping her message off with a slap to the face last week. Emma taunted Bayley throughout the match, begging her upbeat rival to bring out her aggressive side. She got her wish, as Bayley repeatedly slammed her head into the turnbuckles. Emma retook control, locking on the Dil-Emma and squashing Bayley in the corner with the Emma-mite Sandwich. However, Emma decided to taunt her opponent again, pinning her while doing her trademark dance. That allowed Bayley to reverse the pin and win the match! Fresh off their exciting debut on Monday Night Raw, The Lucha Dragons stunned the champions with their high-flying offense, but Blake & Murphy soon took control, grounding Kalisto and keeping him in their corner. The champions looked to be on the ropes once Sin Cara tagged in, but Blake knocked the masked marvel off the ropes and clocked him with a big right hand behind the official's back. Blake & Murphy hit Sin Cara with their suplex/frog splash combination to earn their third straight victory over The Lucha Dragons! After their unceremonious breakup several weeks ago, Tye Dillinger and Jason Jordan finally met in the squared circle this week. Dillinger was in no mood for games, hitting his former partner with a stiff forearm. That seemed to only anger Jordan, an accomplished, amateur wrestler, who wasted no time in repeatedly taking Dillinger to the mat. Dillinger had a brief burst of offense, but Jordan cut his former friend off, winning the bout after a huge suplex. Both Tyler Breeze and Hideo Itami came out of the gates on fire to start this match, with the Japanese star gaining the upper hand with his trademark strikes on the way to winning the first fall with a running dropkick. Breeze struggled back to his feet at the start of the second fall, with the official holding back an aggressive Itami. However, that proved to be a ruse, as Prince Pretty jumped past the referee and clocked Itami with the Beauty Shot to immediately take the second fall! Both grapplers were throwing everything they had at each other during the third fall in hopes of winning the match. Itami missed a corner dropkick, while Breeze whiffed on another Beauty Shot. The Japanese star finally tagged Breeze with the corner kick, but after whipping Breeze into the ropes, his vain rival bounced back with a Beauty Shot to take the third fall and the match! Results ; ; *Rhyno defeated Jesus De Leon (0:25) *Bayley defeated Emma (4:12) *Blake & Murphy defeated The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) (6:12) *Jason Jordan defeated Tye Dillinger (3:02) *Tyler Breeze defeated Hideo Itami 2:1 in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match (8:42) Image Gallery 4-1-15 NXT 1.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 2.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 3.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 4.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 5.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 6.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 7.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 8.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 9.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 10.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 11.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 12.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 13.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 14.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 15.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 16.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 17.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 18.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 19.jpg 4-1-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #141 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #141 at WWE.com * NXT #271 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events